


The girl in the middle (Now puplished)

by Gizmomis



Series: Farhill series [1]
Category: American Actors, british actors
Genre: Control, Drugs, F/M, Fights, Gangs, Love, Sex, Underworld, Violence, War, Weapons, power, thugs - Freeform, unwanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Without any memory of her past and not knowing why people react to her as they do, a young woman has to learn to survive in the hard underworld of the City, among gangs and the unwanted citizens.Her apparent resemblance with Clay's dead girlfriend Amber, places her in the middle of a war that easily can cost her and others their lives.In her quest to find her identity, Clay gives her the name Amber. Now the new Amber has to learn to tell friend from foe, see behind the lies and decide if Clay's past matters at all.When Clay asks Tom to train Amber he gets pulled into the war happening around him, far more than he wants to be.Tom's alliance with Clay hangs in a thin thread when he not only develope feelings for Amber but also starts a relationship with Kattie, who already has a boyfriend in Michael, Clay's second in command.Will Clay's brother Zombie start the war he is threatening with ?What is it Amber feel for Zac ? A member of the gang the stars, who sees women as less than men.Will Amber ever find out who she really is ?And how will they get through the war ?





	1. The first war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story has been puplished by dreame.. so there will only be a taste put up here  
> https://m.dreame.com/novel/1972466.html

*Tom*  
There are things you never forget. Like the sight of the life leaving a human body. A last breath or the whispering prayer, that are never finished. Friend or enemy, in that moment it doesn't matter.

 

The person you were before a war, will never be the same you are after, no matter how short the war is. The mourning for the ones you lost, the memories of lifes you took and the fear. The fear for the people you care for.

 

It is scary how your brain stops reacting to the metallic smell of blood, so you no longer feel like throwing up. In a bizarre way it is fascinating how the sound of guns, screams and cries of pain can end up as just background noises.

 

A habit.

 

Not that you forget being on a battlefield, or that the next one to die can be someone you care about. Or even yourself. You never forget that the pain can hit you at any moment.

 

The physical pain.

 

It is so much easier to relate to than the psychological pain.

 

The physical pain I no longer register and the psychological I made an assiduously attempt to forget, if only for a short time.

 

The last death had been someone I cared about. He had been my my teacher, my mentor and the closest thing to a father for me. He had been my leader and in his death he had left the responsibility to me. Twenty-four years old and now the leader of a gang.

 

It wasn't a responsibility I had ever wanted or thought I would get. But the news had spread fast; the young Thomas had been chosen to follow the legendary Chark. 

Some congratulated me, other paid their condolences and most of them talked about me behind my back.

 

Of course it was unlucky that we lost our leader only minutes after our second in command had been killed, so we was left with no one to lead the gang. But apparently Chark had made sure to tell several people that I was to be his new second in command, which turned out to be rather lucky.

 

I tried to get a overview, but everything was pure kaos and I wasn't part of the chain of command before. As a foot soldier I didn't even know why we were at war, beside that we were backing up our allied of course.

 

As the new leader I should know. I should know if it was even a war I wanted to fight.

 

I spotted Kattie in the crowd. She had a gun between her teeth, while she was braiding her hair. I was one of the few who knew her well enough to know it was a sign that she was stressed and tired. It was her way to find focus. As always the sight of her made me smile. She had recently dyed her hair black and I had to admit it made her look older. It fitted the maturity she possessed. Kattie had never been a child.

 

My gaze travelled and zoomed in on Zombie. No one had seen him for days and only through him could we end this war. He or Gerard had to die to make the opposite team win.

 

I should have told Gerard straight away, but when I spotted Clay it made me wait too long. He had seen Zombie too and of course he took it upon himself to handle it.

 

I held my breath as they both drew their guns. They both had a clear shot at the other and it was only a matter of who pulled the trigger first. They were both willing to die as long as they took the other with them. How could it be that easy to kill Your brother ?

What went through Ambers head I can't tell you, but it hardly took a second from the shots sounded, before her body hit the ground and everything went silent. Everyone was staring at the slim figure and the dark hair spread around her face. I hadn't even noticed she was that close. And even if I had seen her, she would be the last person I expected to do this. Amber had never done anything for anyone but herself.

 

Zombie and Clay dropped their guns at the same time and Clay let out a desperate scream, before he threw himself on the ground and desperately tried to bring her back to life.

 

My eyes found Kattie again. I saw the pain in her eyes and the tears threatening to fall. I had never seen Kattie cry before. Not when the boys had looked down on her for being a girl and they had kept her out of the group. Not even when she fell from the wall at the waterpark and I carried her home to Clay with a broken leg, she hadn't cried then. Or when Clay dug a bullet out from her arm without sedation.

 

Twenty-three years old and it was the second time she saw a friend get killed. Kattie was strong. But not that strong.

 

Kattie and I reached the commotion at the same time. A kind of noisy silence had spread across the place. Everyone had lowered their weapons. The war hadn't officially ended, but with Amber's death, the will to fight died. How had she ever become so important to so many people ?

 

Zombie was still staring at her body in Clay 's arms. His mouth was a thin line and his eyes darker than ever before. He loved her, he had never tried to hide that. It was her he fought to win and now he had lost all possibility to ever get her back.

 

I didn't utter a word, but his gaze still fell on me. "I hear you have become the new leader". The pain in his voice turned to rage. "Life as a leader is dangerous". He said before calling his gang to him with a simple commando and they left the scene. Leaving the woman he loved in the arms of the man he hated most of all.

 

Everybody retreated now. The people made space for the leader group to collect themselves around us. Nobody dared look at Clay .

 

"Gerard is on his way". Zac said, clearly not knowing where to look.

 

It was Gerard's war the rest of us had supported and Zac knew that in the end it was The Stars fault that we had suffered the losses we had. As next in command of The Stars, Zac felt the guilt Gerard never gave a thought to.

 

"A little to late, wouldn't you say ?" Kattie angrily pointed out. The tears I had seen threatening was gone again. "Well don't you agree ?"

 

Zac met her glare without wavering. "If you have a problem with the way Gerard is handling things you need to take it up with him". He answered. "I am not Gerard".

 

"Like you are any better". Kattie hissed at him. I put an arm around her and like it was the most natural thing in the world she melted into my arms. As always I was surprised about how perfect she fitted there. How perfectly our bodies fitted together.

I found Gerard right as he folded Ambers hands on her chest and pushed a knife and a gun under them. Her dark hair had been combed and there was no trace of blood on her body.

 

"You are angry with me". He said, before turning to look at me.

 

"Not compared to some of the others". I answered cooly. "Someone says that you are a coward". It wasn't easy standing up to Gerard, who was a experienced leader and much older than me, and questioning his choices.

 

"I am a leader". He pointed out. "When you get older and more experienced, you will understand my choices".

 

"If being a leader means having others die in your name, while you stand back watching, then it isn't a title I want". I answered. "Which of them killed her ?"

 

"Tell me who uses which ammunition". Gerard answered and nodded towards the two bullets on the table. "The bullet on the right I have removed from her lung the one on the left I removed from her neck. The combination killed her".

 

There wasn't much difference between the two bullets, but there was a small one. Only because my gang The Eagles was the one selling them I was able to spot the difference.

 

Not that it told me much. It was the two most used type of bullets and they fit in the guns everyone uses. One of them hit a bit harder while the other was made to go a bit deeper. But the differences was minimal and it mostly depended what had been in the delivery at the time they bought them.

 

"They are going to blame each other forever". Gerard pointed out. "There will never be peace between them now".

 

"There wouldn't have been if she was alive either". I told him. "What the hell was she thinking ?" I sighed and straightened a lock of her hair.

 

Gerard was right about one thing. Clay and Zombie would never forgive each other or themselves that she had died in a showdown between them.

 

"She was Amber". He just said. "I have been asking myself that ever since she showed up here".


	2. She is Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years later

2 years later  
*Tom*  
It is Thursday, which means I got a new delivery of goods to take care of. Goods means weapons and ammunition which we sell to the others gangs. Every gang has its own Way to survive and make money.

As it isn't really possible to have an illegal ship unloading illegal goods in the middle of Farhill's fancy tourist area, I have to pay Zombie a large sum every month to use the harbour. The harbour is Zombie's domain and how his gang makes most of their money. Only on Thursdays can I be there without risk of getting shot.

 

And because I am on the harbour I learn of the battle right away. Such a large group of Zombie's gang don't get injured in our everyday scrabbles and the training fights only give bruises. There had been a real fight and when Zombie comes from a real fight of that magnitude, there is only one logical opponent.. Ben.

 

Even now, two years after the war and Amber's death, they still blame each other and they only live to make life troublesome for one another. Sometimes I Think that without each other to hate, they would both have perished by now.

I leave the responsibility with Thorn, one of my older members and run back to the car. To be worried about one another in our part of town is unavoidable. I should know better than anyone. I am the one selling the weapons people use to defend themself and to wage war on each other with.

My worries is as always for Kattie and the kids. The kids whom I can hardly call kids any longer. Clay I feel no loyalty towards any longer, and Michael, Katties boyfriend, well I'd be happy to see him gone. He had come along a year ago and had swept Kattie of her feet, even though she had sworn she didn't believe in that kind of love. He had pulled The Shadows from the deep hole Clay had lead them into. He was the hero who had done what I couldn't.

Our part of the city is relatively small. The people in Farhill has started calling it the underworld and we who live here are mostly mentioned as the unwanted. We are the people no one wants.

That is what we are. Farhill's underworld. The place where it's secrets is buried and the unwanted citizens disappear to. We are the secret that could make the government of the country punish the entire city for our mere existence. We should either never have been born or we should have died a long time ago.

 

The citizens of Farhill has nothing to do among us and there is no danger they wander down here by accident. And there is made sure the tourists didn't end up her either. Not that we would harm them, but the government of Farhill seems to think that we are all rapists and murderers.

 

So the size of the area and the lack of traffic makes me reach the apartment in ten minutes. We are a few who has transportation. It is a privilege the leaders usually keeps to themselves. And the gangs that need it has a couple of cars for transportation.

 

Not that the cars and motorcycles that exist here is legal. It isn't easy to buy and pay for a car, when you in theory don't exist at all and therefore can't have it registered in a name.

 

As soon as I stop the car on the curb, I know something is wrong. Kattie is sitting on the fire escape ladder leading to their big apartment on the fifth floor and her whole posture make me instantly worry.

 

She looks up with a guarded glance and our eyes meet. There is sorrow, fear and worry in her green eyes. It is something I haven't seen since Ambers dead.

 

"What happened ?" I feel my hands get sweaty with worry. Who has died ? Kattie has only cried once, and that was when Amber died. Not even in the hard times right after, when anyone else would have broken, had she cried. Not that she hadn't seeked comfort and safety. But never with tears in her eyes. She is the strongest person I know.

"Michael is hurt". She whispers in a raw voice as I reach her. "And Clay found a girl.." Kattie's breathing gets faster. I sit down next to her, pulling her into my arms. They still fits perfectly around her, Michael being in the picture hasn't changed that.

 

"Michael is going to make it, don't worry". I whisper back. And I can't stop myself from pressing my lips against the top of her head. That is the closest I will get to her now a days.

 

"Yeah Gerard and Zac said the same". Kattie mumbles. "But the girl..". Her voice brakes and a tremble goes through her slim body. "She is Amber".

 

I must admit that for a moment I fear the worst. That Clay has truly snapped and dug up the body, bringing it home, but then the sensible part of my brain kick in, even Clay couldn't be that sick. "Amber is dead Kat". I whisper. "Who she is this girl, I don't know, but she isn't Amber".

 

"Please talk to him Tom". Kattie pull away and look pleadingly at me. She has tears in her eyes now. I just want to take her in my arms and make her pain and worries go away. "Make him understand that she can't stay here".

It is a fool's prayer. Clay has never in his life listened to me. It isn't due to friendly feelings between us that The Shadows and The Eagles has an alliance.


	3. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my story has been published

So this story has been puplished by dreame.. and in here will only be left a little tease, in hope that you will go read the full story .. Thank you for you understanding

https://m.dreame.com/novel/1972466.html


End file.
